


в водах свитуотера левиафан обитает

by larasorna



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I MEAN THE POTENTIAL, IS SHE THO, Nick is both himself and the dark lord, OKAY LISTEN, Post Season 2, We can have it all, also Terry Gilliam's THE BROTHERS GRIMM vibe, how big how blue how beautiful album is a whole mood, roz is the only who can see nick after final season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: После жертвы Ника проходит совсем мало времени, и пока остальные оплакивают и готовятся его спасти, Роз хранит секрет — она видит Николаса, что так часто является ей.





	в водах свитуотера левиафан обитает

Она рассматривала струйку крови что так динамично обвивала ее руку, повторяя узоры пурпурных линий под эпителием. Ей было интересно, что все это значило. Возможно, это было подручной картой того пути, что ей суждено пройти. Ветер дул так сильно — она не имела возможности сделать вдох; шум в ушах удобно оккупировал ее яство — ей казалось, что проклятье Уолкеров в глухоте. Кровь внутри медленно, но уверенно кипела, переваривая органы дольше положенного и превращая их в безвкусный паштет.

Картинка знакомого кафе превратилась в давно знакомые декорации. Сколько веков она провела в их стенах? Голоса таких близких друзей соединились в очень грустную песню, что так неумело пел бедняк.

Роз помнила лишь о концепции его лика, когда впервые увидела его. Гриндэйльский лес не лучшее место для прогулок, и она успела проклясть себя несколько раз с того дня, когда заприметила черную словно нефть копну кудрей. Как же она может сказать Сабрине о том, что видит ее любовь? Наяву, вовсе не в видениях.

Она слышала чужой голос откуда-то глубже чем язык Николаса. Имеет ли она дело с самим дьяволом?

Кровавый красный бархат роскошно обнимал ее темную кожу, по неизведанной причине придавая ей холодной красоты и потустороннего величия. Роз вложила свою ладонь, дав разрешение утопить себя во тьме. Должно быть, она сошла с ума. Произошло ли это, когда она увидела тысячи проклятых душ через небольшую щель адских ворот?

Поцелуи Харви оставляли ярко-золотые следы на коже, ей хотелось верить, что они целительные. Но почти первородная, злобная усмешка, что пряталась в тени ее комнаты, говорила об обратном.

Ему понадобился месяц чтобы заставить ее обернуться и принять эту абсолютно голую и горькую реальность. Сердце так яростно билось, что Николасу почти хотелось, чтобы она смогла спастись. Но, если ты оборачиваешься, то пути назад нет. Это истина многих поколений.

Его речи пропитаны горьким ядом, что самая небольшая его капля может убить. А она глупышка выпила залпом полный кубок. Почему именно она? Плевать на две личности, что заперты в его теле — почему она, а не Сабрина? Роз почти что желает смерти своей подруге. Это должна была быть Спеллман, а не она.

У демонов, что вцепились в ее грудь и лопатки, были острые когти и клыки, которые оставляли уродливо кровавые разводы и куски мяса на ее спине. У нее ведь даже никогда не было крыльев, это так несправедливо.

Она почти верила в чистоту и непорочность бедной души Николаса Скрэтча, когда он увел ее в лес, в эту земную резиденцию Преисподней. Роз слышала звон колоколов ее церкви и разрывающие перепонки, крики воронов. Это похоронный перезвон. Ей стало интересно, что окажется погребенным в землю? Возможно, ее душа.

Кажется, впервые она видела этот лес таким, каким он был — никакой зелени и устрашающего тумана. Здесь было жарко, Роз чувствовала тонкую соленую дорожку пота, спускающеюся по ее спине. Голые сухие ветви — это место вечная осень и она смотрелась совсем родной в этих местах. Гнилые яблоки, по которым она направлялась вглубь, веяли приторным запахом свежесобранного меда, она готова потерять сознание. Его рука слишком крепко сжимала ее. Это неприятно утешало — он не покинет ее и не оставит, но она только этого и хотела, лишь об этом молилась.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей Королевой Пира, — его голос был таким мягким и спокойным, Роз почти забыла о грузном шуме в ушах.

— Что это значит? — Голова казалась такой тяжелой — она вспомнила рассказ о братьях Гракхах, услышанном на уроке истории.

— Это значит, что я хочу съесть твое сердце, — слова кристальные, Роз слышала, как Николас сглотнул слюну.

Она хотела вырваться и убежать. Она хотела сказать «спасибо». Кто еще способен на такое?! Розалинд видела змея во взгляде и в движениях. Невинная овечка выгибалась навстречу его языку, игнорируя протест разума. Было так сладко, и одновременно горько.  
Ее род был проклят его прислужницами. Почему она сейчас в его объятиях? Роз хотелось верить, что наигравшись, ее освободят; ей также не хотелось терять эту призрачную нить. Она жалела о просьбе. Она хотела остаться слепой.

Это желание с завидной силой укреплялось, когда она набиралась храбрости и смотрела прямо в его черные глаза. Роз хотела выдавить их из его глазниц. Они будут пустыми, абсолютно черными. Гарантий того, что она не упадет в эту бездну, не было.

Закончится ли ее история повешеньем в этом лесу, или ее ждет шестидесятикилограммовое лезвие гильотины?

Роз отчаянно хотела посмотреть вверх, искупаться в лучах своего Господа. Но взгляд прикован к земле, которая кишела червями и прочими быстро шевелящимися личинками, которые питались мертвечиной. Теперь это твой Господь.

Младшая Уолкер хотела закричать, хотела схватить за грудки Спеллман, заставить ее запереть своего парня обратно в ад, из которого он так умело выбирался и терроризировал ее существование. Было ли это частью ее проклятия, о котором она узнала лишь теперь? Или это расплата за зрение, что было возвращенным в школьном туалете?

Это нечто с лицом Николаса, которого она не особо-то и знала настоящим. Оно хотело завладеть ее душой, заставить ее отречься от Всевышнего. Оно хотело выпотрошить ее, разбросав внутренности по сухим веткам леса, приглашая воронов и стервятников полакомится ее сладкой плотью.

Ник крепко прижимал ее, неся на руках. Роз почти поверила, что ее спасли. Почти поверила, что Ник сам спасся от хтонического монстра внутри. Воздух пропах пионами, что было так нетипично для этого сезона — Роз медленно засыпала, прижимаясь к чудовищу.

— Буду ли я гореть огнем?

— Ничего сладкого в огне нет, — голос такой низкий и убаюкивающий, она почти что слушала песню.

Были ли это крепкие руки или гладкие воды лесной реки? Голова тяжелела с заметной скоростью. Он возвышался — ей казалось, что он ангел. Она теряла сознание — ей казалось, что она видела ангела.

Здесь было так мирно и тихо на дне. Роз чувствовала благословение. Объятия воды несли ее дальше, туда, куда не решался зайти ни один местный зевака. Врата небесные не распахнулись — ей нужно открыть их в одиночку. Золотая ручка слишком горячая для таких высот. Возможно, она вовсе не на небе.

В ее черных волосах запутались еще не распустившиеся белые бутоны пионов. Она забрела слишком далеко, в самую глубь и осталась заблудшей на долгое время.

— Будь моими глазами, — он отпустил ее, и ей требуется немало времени чтобы выбежать на широкую трассу, что делила лес — одна сторона для загробного, вторая для живого.

Они не видели ее. Все, к кому она побежала в первую очередь, плакали. Было ли это из-за нее? Лишь знакомая черная морда кота оборачивалась, наблюдая за ней.

Милый Харви, заметил ли он изменения в шахте? Или Сабрина? Разве она не приходила туда каждый день, надеясь встретить своего парня? Они должны были увидеть, как древняя мозаика изменила свой пигмент. Никакого белого цвета — лишь черный. Роз не понимала почему именно она?

Было ли это взаправду? Продолжала ли она плыть водами Гриндэйла, одетая в воздушные ткани и усыпанная цветами? Разбухли ли ее легкие? Проникли ли личинки во внутрь? Останется ли от нее хоть что-то, когда она достигнет пункта назначения?

Было ли это взаправду? Почему именно она? Почему она? Взаправду ли иль это всего лишь ее очередное ужасное видение?


End file.
